The present invention is generally directed to interchangeable fabricated wall systems, and more particularly, to a fabricated wall system for a laboratory environment, or the like, having interchangeable wall sections for dividing an environment, specifically a laboratory, into discrete work areas.
Laboratory space, once designed and built, is difficult to rearrange or remodel without interrupting research being conducted in the space. Presently, most laboratory environments employ fixed walls and laboratory benches or tables that must be demolished and removed when the laboratory is rearranged, such as when the type or distribution of research being conducted in the laboratory changes. Such demolition, and any construction that follows, usually interferes with research being conducted in the laboratory. This interruption may continue for weeks or even months depending on the complexity of the rearrangement or renovation, resulting in unacceptable delay.
Temporary wall systems such as “cubical” wall systems are known to the art and are commonly used in ordinary office environments. These systems can also be used in a laboratory environment. However, depending on the type of research being conducted, it may be necessary to reconfigure the individual laboratory benches. For example, if caustic or radioactive materials are being used, the cubical walls may need to be comprised of a different material; or furthermore, entire sections of the walls may need to be removed completely to provide additional workspace. Therefore, it would be beneficial if users could rearrange their individual laboratory benches without having to rearrange the entire “cubical” wall system. Existing temporary wall systems do not accommodate these needs.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a fabricated wall system comprised of a modular laboratory bench separated by wall sections. It would furthermore be desirable for the wall sections to be comprised of removable panels, thereby allowing the laboratory to be reconfigured with ease.